Project Summary/Abstract We propose the development of a novel balloon angioplasty inflation device for improving the safety and efficacy of balloon angioplasty. Atherosclerosis is associated with coronary artery disease, ischemic stroke and peripheral arterial disease. Percutaneous balloon angioplasty, often in conjunction with stent device deployment, has been associated with prolonged survival, increased quality of life and extended delay of restenosis. There exists great enthusiasm for percutaneous interventions to resolve atherosclerotic symptoms. Balloon inflation devices on the market do not adequately consider the molecular composition of the artery nor do they consider elasticity differences between arterial beds. The proposed project explores a novel technique to promote improved inflation performance during balloon angioplasty, resulting in less stress on the artery wall to achieve resultant luminal area. A production prototype device will be developed and evaluated.